


slip my hand from your hand

by numinousnumbat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (caning not done in a sexual way), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Arthur and Morgana fall in love, but Uther is determined to keep them apart. Luckily for them, their servants Merlin and Gwen are ready to help them out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although technically there isn't incest in this story, I put it as a tag as I understand it might be too close for comfort for some people. I've included more detail in the [End Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985190#work_endnotes).
> 
> Title is from St. Vincent's “Fast Slow Disco” (and also "Slow Disco") because I have a bad habit of naming stories based on the song I have on repeat when I write it, even when the song has little to nothing thematically in common with the story.

It all changed the first time Arthur came back wounded, Merlin later realised. It had been a short battle on a routine patrol and they’d defeated the bandits, almost easily, but Merlin hadn’t been able to stop the broad side a bandit’s sword as it swung a quick and large arc into Arthur’s side while he was busy protecting a squire from a knife. Arthur's mail had taken the brunt of it, but his ribs were bruised, and riding home on a horse had only made the pain worse.

Morgana had been waiting for them on the steps, Gwen by her side. She’d noticed immediately - of course she had, always so attuned to Arthur - and had gasped out loud when she saw how he was carrying himself.

Arthur had tried to swing off his horse like normal, but his injuries wouldn’t let him and his gave a small gasp of pain when he landed. He walked over to where Morgana was waiting, holding his left arm awkwardly, and knelt at her feet.

“We come home victorious, milady.”

She had fallen to her knees and murmured something Merlin couldn’t hear and she stroked his face before one of the knights, probably Percival, although Merlin couldn't swear to it, had helped Arthur to his feet and guided him to Gaius.

But that, _that_ moment had been when things changed between Arthur and Morgana.

They’d always been friendly, glad of each other’s company at feasts when they were the youngest two by a generation. They’d bickered sometimes, much like how Arthur and Merlin bickered at each other, not necessarily mindful of their place. And they had cared deeply about each other, always making sure the other was safe.

But now all of that was overshadowed by their longing for each other.

Arthur accompanied Morgana on a long walk around the gardens one afternoon. Merlin and Gwen had trailed behind, giving them some semblance of privacy. Arthur had picked flower after flower for Morgana, and she had tucked a few in her hair, then a few in Gwen’s hair, and still had an overflowing bouquet in her hands.

Morgana held onto Arthur’s elbow to walk up the stairs back into the castle, back into real life, and at the top, she hadn’t let go.

Arthur had been the one to disengage. He’d bowed deeply and kissed her hand. “It’s been a privilege and an honour to walk with you this afternoon.”

“Perhaps we can do it again the next time you can pull yourself away from your work,” she’d said, eyes sparkling.

They’d smiled at each other for what seemed like hours, and only reluctantly parted ways, both of them stopping every few steps to look back at the other, both of them smiling and blushing.

Arthur had been in a jubilant mood the rest of the day, telling Merlin how beautiful the sky was, the colour of Morgana’s eyes, no? and offering Merlin cup of wine after cup of wine as he dined in his room.

Arthur had drank much of his own wine as well, and was unusually uncoordinated as Merlin helped him undress for bed.

Even his hangover in the morning couldn’t bring down Arthur’s mood, and then the summons from George, Uther’s manservant, to be dressed appropriately - no armor - for lunch didn’t distract him.

“Merlin,” he said, throwing an arm around his shoulder, “It’s like I can finally see clearly. It’s like emerging from a cave into the golden light before sunset. Do you understand?”

“I do,” Merlin said looking at Arthur’s happy face, and thinking perhaps he might understand, just a little.

Lunch was in Uther’s private dining hall, wearing his crown, which was unusual, and Morgana, looking splendid in her blue gown and Arthur in a new tunic that Merlin had hurried the seamstress to finish that morning.

Morgana and Arthur were seated across from each other, and couldn’t stop smiling at each other.

George, Merlin, and Gwen served lunch as the kitchen staff hurried back and forth from the kitchens to deliver the food. After the first course had been cleared away and as they were ready to serve the second course, Uther held up his hand to delay it.

“Arthur, Morgana,” he said, looking at each of them in turn. “I noticed your newfound closeness in the gardens yesterday.” Morgana and Arthur turned to look at each other soft and happy and Gwen and Merlin made eye contact and smiled as well. “I would remind you that an alliance between you two will not further the safety and security of Camelot and I advise you to find a match outside these walls that will.”

Uther gestured and George, Merlin, and Gwen hurried to serve the second course.

Merlin risked a look over at Morgana, who looked stricken, but hiding it well. “Of course, sire,” she said, her hand shaking as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

“You are our king,” Arthur said and stabbed his pheasant with malice.

No more was said on the matter, and lunch ended in tense silence. They both thanked Uther for his council before making their ways separately back to their chambers.

That night, there was a knock on Arthur’s door.

“Morgana to see Arthur,” Gwen announced.

Arthur looked at the door with so much love and hope, and Merlin hurried to open the door to them. Arthur and Morgana embraced before Merlin had even closed the door.

“Even if we cannot marry, I want to spend every moment that I can with you,” Morgana said, sobbing into Arthur’s shoulder.

“Morgana,” Arthur said, holding her closer, “I desire the very same.”

They sat by the fire for hours, talking and laughing, Arthur sometimes touching Morgana’s forearm, Morgana leaning over to brush Arthur’s hair out of his eyes.

“They’re so happy,” Gwen said, glancing over at them. Merlin and Gwen were sitting at Arthur’s table, waiting for their next orders as Arthur and Morgana showed no signs of needing to go to sleep.

Finally, Morgana expressed exhaustion, and they stood up together and embraced for minutes. “Please, come see me when you can,” Arthur said. “I want to see you always.”

“Likewise,” Morgana said and Arthur kissed her hand before Gwen guided her out of Arthur’s chambers and back to her own.

Arthur fell back onto his bed, and Merlin had to crawl over him to get his clothes off. “She’s so beautiful,” Arthur said.

“She is,” Merlin agreed pulling Arthur's trousers down over his hips.

“So intelligent.”

“Yes.”

“So perfect.”

In a world so large, there could be perfection in many forms, Merlin mused. “Indeed,” he finally allowed.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Morgana and Gwen came to Arthur’s chambers most nights. Arthur and Morgana spent a lot of time talking and arguing about inconsequential things, but they were just as likely to curl up together and read together, Morgana reading out loud to Arthur when he claimed his eyes were too strained.

They started seeing each other outside of Arthur’s chambers, too, alway mindful to leave a gap between them so no one could gossip.

It had been a hot and humid day, the sort of day that made Merlin wish he could strip out of his clothes and go swimming in a creek. It had been hot long enough that the castle was stifling and the heat oppressive, and no one wanted to do much but eat cool sandwiches and drink ale straight from the cellar.

Morgana showed up to Arthur’s chambers just before dinner, grinning in her mischievous way. “Care to join me for dinner?” she asked Arthur. Gwen was bearing a large picnic basket.

Arthur had stripped down to just his trousers, and both Morgana and Gwen seemed to be enjoying the sight. Merlin was sweating it out in his regular clothes, like a normal person who didn’t have the body of a man who had been training to be a knight since childhood.

Merlin got a shirt and boots on Arthur and they followed Morgana, not down to the gardens, like Merlin had guessed, but to the roof of the castle. Arthur made sure to help the three of them over the tricky part of the stairs that lead to the top, and Gwen spread a picnic blanket and they all sat down, sharing a flask of brandy. The sun was getting lower in the sky and there was a slight breeze; it felt like heaven to Merlin’s parched body. 

Arthur stripped again, down to his trousers, and Gwen and Morgana took of their dresses and laid around in their underdresses. Merlin took off his kerchief, and they ribbed him more than anyone.

Morgana and Arthur watched the sunset leaning on the stone wall of the roof, with Gwen and Merlin sprawled on the picnic blanket behind them. At some point, Morgana and Arthur turned to each other and as if on cue, leaned into each other and kissed.

Gwen gasped and looked at Merlin with joy on her face. “We shouldn’t be watching,” she said. Arthur grabbed Morgana around the waist so they were pressed tightly together and kissed her again and Merlin couldn’t have looked away if he had tried.

After the light was just about faded, they put their clothes on and packed up their picnic. Gwen and Merlin scrambled down the stairs first, keeping their balance towards the center of the staircase so they wouldn’t accidentally slide off. When Merlin risked a glance back, Arthur and Morgana were kissing again.

They entered the castle as a group, the heat hitting them like a wave.

“We should have slept on the roof,” Arthur complained, and Morgana leaned against his shoulder. They came down the narrow access hallway and as they entered the main hallway, Uther was standing there with a dozen of his guards.

“Seize them,” Uther said, and two guards grabbed each of them, except for Arthur who was thrown to the ground by at least four of them. The guards were pulling back on Merlin’s shoulders painfully.

“I requested one thing, one thing, from you, and you did not follow my orders.” He looked at Morgana. “You and your servant will spend the night in the dungeon. I will release you when you’ve learned your lesson.” He made a signal at the guards and they started marching Gwen and Morgana down the hall.

“You can’t do this to me,” Morgana was yelling, but a guard must have put a hand over her mouth because whatever else she had to say was muffled.

“These two to Arthur’s chambers,” Uther said coldly and Merlin was forced to walk the opposite way as Gwen and Morgana and back up to Arthur’s chambers. As soon as they crossed over the threshold, they threw Merlin roughly to the ground, and he hit his knees and scraped his hands painfully on the stone floor.

“Don’t hurt Morgana, it was all me, I made her do it,” Arthur said. The guards deposited him none too gently on the rug in front of his bed.

“Is this how a knight behaves?” Uther asked. “Is this how the Crown Prince of Camelot behaves?” Two guards held Arthur down, and the other two used a knife to cut off his clothes, ripping the fabric off as they went. When he was naked, they roughly grabbed him under his arms and manhandled him over his table. The guards then pushed Arthur chest down onto the table, his butt out, and tied his arms and legs to each table leg, leaving him immobile and exposed.

Uther dismissed the guards, one of them kicked Merlin in the ribs as he walked out.

“You have disobeyed me for the last time,” Uther said. He’d been holding something in his hand and he held it up, a long cane, and hit it against his gloved hand a few times.

“30 strokes. Anything you can’t take, I will give to your servant.”

“Father, this isn’t you!” Arthur said. “Whatever you think you know is just a misunderstanding. Nothing is happening between Morgana and I.”

“From my bedroom window, I watched you kiss Morgana, who I have explicitly told you stay away from. 30 lashes.”

Anything Arthur wanted to say was drowned out by grunt of pain as Uther hit Arthur’s naked arse with the case. “One,” Uther said.

“I’m sorry, Father,” Arthur babbled, “Please, I’ll never talk to her again.”

Uther didn’t respond and hit him again. “Two,” he said calmly. Arthur threw himself against the restraints but they held tight. “Three.”

The lashes continued, and Arthur began screaming and crying in pain. At 10 strokes, Uther asked, “Do you want me to move onto your servant?”

“Not Merlin, not his fault,” Arthur said between sobs. Uther laid in five more, and Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

“Let me,” Merlin said, shaking on the floor where the guards had left him. “Half and half.”

“No,” Arthur said. “I can take it.” He didn’t sound like he could take it.

Uther kept going, kept counting. Merlin's magic was crackling, his need to protect Arthur from this was so strong.

At 22, Uther aimed lower than he had been, probably to avoid hitting over the flesh that had already split and was oozing blood, and he brought the cane down over the top of Arthur’s thighs and hit his thighs and balls and Arthur screamed and howled in pain, louder and longer than any other stroke.

If Merlin thought Uther hitting Arthur's balls was an accident, Uther proved him wrong on the next stroke, where he hit Arthur's thighs and balls even harder, making Arthur scream longer. 

“Merlin,” Arthur sobbed, “I can’t, I’m so sorry.”

“Seven lashes for the servant?” Uther asked.

“Yes, I’m so sorry,” Arthur sobbed.

Uther strode over to where Merlin was still sitting on the stone floor. He grabbed Merlin around the neck and forced him facedown. He pulled Merlin’s trousers and underwear down to the bottom of his arse and placed a foot on Merlin’s shoulder blades, holding him in place. He didn’t bother to count, but efficiently and quickly dealt seven lashes to Merlin’s bare arse.

It hurt more than anything that had ever happened to Merlin and he sent his magic into the stone floor, knowing it could take it, rather than letting it loose on Uther. He registered each hit, the way he felt the cane and then the pain welled up and became impossible to bear and yet he bear it he had to.

The pain remained long after the cane left and dimly he was aware of Uther dropping the cane and leaving the chambers.

He came back to himself hearing Arthur’s whimpers. “Merlin, Merlin, please, I’m so sorry, please be ok.”

Merlin couldn’t move. “I’m here,” he said nonsensically.

“Thank god,” Arthur said.

Arthur was still tied, and Merlin needed to get up and help Arthur. He made it to his hands and knees and crawled over to the table.

Arthur’s arse was nothing but blood and welts.

“I’m going to untie you,” he said and crawled over to where the rope holding Arthur’s ankle was knotted. Arthur’s struggling had left the knot much too tight for Merlin’s fingers. There was a knife … somewhere in the room. But he couldn’t, couldn’t do it, couldn’t stand and walk around to find it. He used a tiny bit of magic to cut through the rope, then crawled over to the other leg and cut through that rope.

Arthur moaned as his legs were able to move. He tried to get his legs under him, but his legs were shaking too much.

“I’ll get your hands,” Merlin said, and crawled under the table and cut one rope, then crawled to the other side and cut the other.

He knew he was going to have to help Arthur the few steps over to the bed, but didn’t know how he could do it. He used a chair to pull himself into standing. He walked a few steps around the table, stepping out of his trousers and pants since he wouldn’t pull them on. The welts on his arse were pulsating with pain and moving made it worse.

There wasn’t any way Merlin could help Arthur stand without touching any of the acres of raw skin. “Stand and grab onto me.”

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath and pushed himself into standing, groaning in pain. He teetered for a moment, and as he turned, Merlin grabbed onto him, front to front since neither of their backs could stand to be touched.

Merlin took tiny steps backwards and Arthur moved with him. Their cocks kept brushing together and it was telling that this wasn’t nearly as weird as it would have been an hour ago. The back of Merlin’s calf hit the bed.

“I’m going to count to three, and then you need to get onto the bed.”

“I can’t,” Arthur said, his head buried in Merlin’s shoulder.

“You can. Do it and then I’ll get Gaius.” And Gaius will make it better, he always could make it better, either with kind words or one of his draughts.

“One, two, three,” Merlin counted and at three, Arthur took a deep breath and got onto his bed and then crawled forward, his arms and legs shaky, and he collapsed, but was all on the bed but a foot.

“I’ll get Gaius,” Merlin said. He hoped he didn’t pass anyone in the hall because he couldn’t put his trousers on and there weren’t any bandages here to cover his arse. His tunic was long, but as it grazed, it hurt so he’d already hiked it up to his armpits.

He made it to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. They’d been locked in. He slumped to the ground, landing on his already bruised hands and knees, and then lowered himself to the ground, letting his cheek rest on the cool stone floor.

He had no idea how long he laid there, but he had nowhere he could go and no way to get there if he did. He didn’t sleep, but drifted in and out of pain. Several times he heard Arthur’s whimpering cry, but he couldn’t move.

He started shivering in the night, but whenever he thought to move, he was too exhausted to try. It slowly grew light in the room, and Merlin tried to convince himself to get up and try the door again, but he had no strength left. He could hear roosters and the sounds of town life starting below them, but it felt disconnected from where he was.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin had a moment of panic that it was Uther coming to cane them again. He couldn’t bear that, not again.

“Prince Arthur, it’s Gaius coming to check on you.” The door started to swing open, but Merlin’s body was blocking the opening.

“Wait,” Merlin called out hoarsely. Knowing he would have Gaius there to help was the only way he was able to drag himself a few more feet into the room. “Come in,” he called out, hoping he’d gotten his feet out of the way.

The door opened.

“Oh dear,” Gaius said. “Have you been there all night?”

“Help Arthur,” Merlin said.

Gaius stepped over Merlin and walked to the bed, and at the gasp Gaius gave, Merlin knew that it was bad.

“Arthur,” Gaius said. “No, stay put, I’m going to go get something for the pain.”

He came over to where Merlin was laying. “I can’t carry you downstairs, so I need to get you on the bed with Arthur.”

“Hurts,” Merlin whined.

“I know.” Gaius looked around the room, but didn’t see whatever he needed. “Pain draught, then bed, then I’ll bandage your wounds.”

It felt like a hundred years, but Gaius finally returned. He gave Arthur a pain draught, then moved him to one side of the bed, Arthur cursing in pain. He also sliced the rope off of his wrists and ankles. He then came to Merlin, who had managed to get on his hands and knees. Gaius held out both hands and pulled Merlin to his feet.

“It’s not far,” Gaius said, carefully not looking down at where Merlin was nude and helping him over to the bed. “If you can balance on your feet for a moment, it’ll be easier to get a pain draught down.”

Merlin held onto the bed post and Gaius reached up and poured the draught into Merlin’s mouth. It tasted bitter, but it was also cool and soothing as it went down his throat. Gaius carefully helped Merlin into the bed, and he fell down face first. His fingers hit Arthur’s fingers, and Arthur interlaced their pinkies together.

Arthur’s bed was significantly better than the floor and with the help of whatever Gaius had given him, and as Gaius rubbed a salve over Merlin’s most private regions, he drifted into sleep.

He and Arthur slept next to each other that day and through the night. Gaius woke them a few times for draughts and to sip broth, and then they would sink back down into the mattress and drift again.

The next morning, Gaius helped Merlin stand, and after he successfully completed a trip around Arthur’s chambers, Gaius said it was time for Merlin to sleep in his own bed. Covered in bandages, Gaius helped him slip on a dressing gown and thick socks for the walk downstairs.

The walk was more exhausting than Merlin expected, and he happily got into his own bed.

Gaius came to sit with him for a bit, and Gwen was there, too, checking on him.

Merlin was bandaged enough that she probably couldn’t tell what had happened to him. She clutched at his hand.

“I thought a night in the dungeon was going to be more than I could take,” she said. “Morgana was so brave and helped me. We were so worried about you two when you didn’t end up down there with us.”

“Uther had a different punishment for Arthur,” Merlin said. “Thirty lashes with a cane. He took 23 and I got the last seven.”

Gwen had her eyes squeezed shut. “It's so unfair. They were doing what he asked.”

“What who asked?” Gaius said.

“Uther told Morgana and Arthur they couldn’t be married because of politics, and he saw them just having a kiss and went crazy,” Merlin said.

“Uther has his reasons,” Gaius said, his forehead creasing in confusion.

“He hates other people’s happiness,” Merlin said.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Life slowly went back to normal. Merlin took on light duties - duties he didn’t have to sit for, that was for sure - and Arthur was healing, too. Merlin tried to speed up the process by mouthing healing magic at Arthur’s backside when he was in charge of Arthur’s bandages. 

One day when he was rubbing salve into Arthur's arse, Arthur's cock took interest. "Glad to see the royal babymaker is still in working order," he said.

"I forbid you to ever say the phrase _royal babymaker_ ever again," Arthur groaned. 

None of them had spoken to Uther since that night.

It was two weeks later, Arthur wasn’t ready to sit on a horse, but he had gone back to training, when Arthur and Morgana were summoned to lunch again.

They showed up, Morgana dressed in a similar blue gown as the time before, Arthur rebelling by wearing his training armour.

Lunch was placed for one, and Uther didn’t invited either of them to sit, and leaned against his own chair. Gwen and Merlin tried to hide in the shadows.

“You disobeyed a direct order, and you were punished for that. I did what I needed to.” Uther looked from Arthur to Morgana. “There is one thing that you both are unaware about your situations.” He took a sip of his wine. “Morgana, I may be your biological father. I had a brief relationship with your mother while her husband - the man you thought of as your father - was away, and you are most likely the product of that.”

“You, you, _what_?” Morgana looked like she wanted to hit Uther.

“So when I’ve told you that I love you like a daughter, you can see I meant every word.” He turned to Arthur. “And now you can appreciate that I didn’t let your relationship with Morgana progress.” He eyed his lunch. “You may go.” He sat down and started eating.

Morgana was shaking, but Arthur pulled her away by her elbow.

As they neared the door, Uther spoke up. “I’ve also taken the liberty assigning a guard patrol to Morgana at all times. Arthur will not be permitted to be alone with Morgana for as long as she remains here in Camelot.” He sipped his wine and made a motion, and two guards stepped forward. “This begins now.” The guards quickly and effectively hustled Morgana out of the room and blocked Arthur’s exit so he was forced to take a different door.

Merlin and Gwen shared a look and then each of them hurried after their masters.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Arthur was an absolute nightmare the next few days, ordering his men to train to the point of exhaustion, ordering Merlin to perform meaningless tasks that Merlin knew he didn’t care about. Nights were for drinking, and Merlin tried to get him into bed before he was so drunk he had to enlist the help of the guards to help him get his prince off the floor.

Merlin and Gwen had a whispered conversation about it in the servants’ hallway, being vague as they could so no one that might overhear could know what they did hear.

“Morgana hasn’t left her bed since,” Gwen said. “I’ve asked Gaius to check on her twice.”

“You’ve seen how bad Arthur is,” Merlin responded. “I don’t know how long he can keep like this without it affecting his command.”

‘What if we helped?” Gwen said. “I could bring a note from Morgana to Arthur, and then you could bring one back.”

Merlin nodded. It might help, and Uther hadn’t forbidden it. They needed to try something for Arthur and Morgana’s sake, that was for sure.

Merlin brought up the note idea that very night, when Arthur was three glasses of wine into his night, and had stopped swearing at every little thing Merlin did and had lapsed into melancholic silence.

“What if you wrote her a note?” Merlin said softly, cleaning up the mostly uneaten meal that Arthur had destroyed with his knife. “She could read it and burn it.”

“I just want to feel her skin again,” Arthur said sadly. “They say 'tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all,' but surely no one can survive feeling like this.” Merlin pulled out the parchment and quill. Arthur stared at the blank parchment. “What do I say?”

“How about ‘I wish I could feel your skin again’?”

“Yes, that sounds good. And I miss talking to her and walking around the gardens together.”

Merlin started writing for Arthur, then dipped the quill into the ink and handed it to Arthur to sign, which he did with flourish.

“Shall I deliver it now?”

“Yes, and can you give her this?” Arthur asked, picking up Merlin’s hand and pressing a long kiss to it.

Merlin’s face was on fire. “Ummm, you want me to kiss Morgana for you?”

“Well, I can’t kiss her myself, now can I?” Arthur said, leaning back in his seat. “Now go, so she has time to write to me.”

Merlin rolled the parchment and put it in his pocket. He grabbed an empty wine pot for a cover story, and slipped out of the room.

Merlin approached Morgana’s room and saw two guards stationed outside, looking bored. He avoided eye contact and knocked on the door, and the guards seemed inclined to let him.

Gwen answered quickly and ushered Merlin inside. Morgana was listlessly laying on her bed and when she turned to see who was at her door, Merlin could see how pale and exhausted she looked.

“Milady, I come with words from Prince Arthur,” he said, pulling out the rolled parchment from his pocket.

“A letter?” she asked.

“To be burned when you’re finished,” Merlin said, and sat at the edge of her bed. “He also sends this.” He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. She gasped and then smiled at him.

“Tell Arthur I will have a reply by tomorrow night.”

Merlin bowed and made his way back to Arthur’s room. “She was pleased with your letter and said she’d have a reply by tomorrow.”

Arthur smiled for the first time in days.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

The next evening, Arthur paced in his chambers, waiting for Gwen. When her knock came, he moved faster than Merlin and answered the door himself. Gwen came in and handed a letter to Arthur.

“Morgana also wishes to give your this,” she said, pulling Arthur’s head down to her level and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Arthur had his eyes closed. “Thank you, Gwen,” he said before opening his eyes. “Please tell Morgana that the letter and kiss were both received and appreciated.”

Gwen curtsied and made her way out.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

They sent letters most nights, Merlin and Gwen usually delivering them along with a kiss to the hand or cheek. It was probably the guards stationed at Morgana’s rooms that realised something was going on, and a week into the letters, a guard stopped Merlin at the door. “You’re not to be here,” he said. “And Milady’s servant isn’t to go to the Prince’s either.”

Merlin was able to use a bit of magic to make a distraction and then send the letter under the door with a gust of wind, but he knew that he’d be unable to do that trick again.

Merlin went back to Arthur’s room feeling like he had failed.

“Dammit,” Arthur swore. “Just when things were ok.”

“I can always get letters to Gwen during the day,” Merlin said, thinking out loud. “We have to see each other going about our duties.”

Arthur was silent for a moment. “That could work,” he said, sitting at his desk and starting to write.

The next morning, Merlin brought Arthur his breakfast. “Ok, I have the letter ready, and could you give this to Gwen to give to Morgana?” He sounded hesitant.

“What?” Merlin asked and Arthur grabbed Merlin’s face and kissed him on the lips. Merlin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, but his body knew what it wanted to do, and he kissed him back. Arthur broke off the kiss and stepped back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Yeah, that’ll do,” he said.

Merlin saw Gwen a few times throughout the day, but never alone. She finally stopped into Gaius’s for a sleeping draught for Morgana, and Merlin needed to act quick.

“Gwen, can you give me your ideas for some curtains in my room?” he asked.

“Curtains?” Gaius asked incredulously.

“Ah, yes, let’s see,” Gwen said.

Merlin knew shutting his door would be too suspicious, but they backed up to the wall next to the door so they were out of sight of Gaius. Merlin handed Gwen the letter and she slipped it into her pocket. “And this,” Merlin said and stepped into Gwen and kissed her, trying to remember how Arthur had kissed him that morning.

“Oh,” Gwen said, looking down. “Ok.”

“I can show you again,” Merlin said grinning.

“We wouldn’t want to pass along the wrong message, now would we” Gwen said and she tilted her face up for another kiss, a longer kiss.

“I’ll be sure to tell Morgana,” Gwen said, and she straightened her dress and walked out of Merlin’s room. “I’ll see if the seamstress has some extra fabric,” Gwen called back to Merlin. She nodded at Gaius. “Thank you as always,” and she swept out of the room.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

The next day, Gwen grabbed Merlin’s arm and pressed him into a storeroom off the kitchens. “She didn’t have time for a letter, but sends this.” Gwen pulled Merlin’s face to hers, and they touched noses, and then Gwen tilted her head to the side and kissed Merlin gently and then pressed her tongue against his lips until he opened his mouth and finished by sucking gently on his lower lip.

“Got it?” she asked breathlessly, looking up at him.

Was he supposed to be getting turned on by this? “One more time,” he murmured and they kissed again.

Arthur had stayed late at training and then gone to the tavern with his most senior knights. Merlin only trusted Arthur was safe without him when he had at least a half-dozen trained, loyal knights with him.

Arthur came home flushed with too much alcohol. He was having a hard time balancing, so Merlin had him sit at the edge of the bed to pull his boots off. Arthur had fallen backwards onto the bed by the time Merlin had gotten his clothes off of him.

“Are there any letters?” he asked, eyes closed, probably to keep the world from spinning.

“She didn’t have time for a letter, but she did send this,” Merlin said, trying to figure out the best angle for a kiss. He straddled Arthur and leaned down to kiss him in his best approximation of how Gwen had kissed him that morning.

“Mmmm,” Arthur said into Merlin’s lips. “Could you repeat that?” and Merlin kissed him again and again.

“Ok, I need water and sleep,” Arthur finally said, pushing at Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin was hard and as he sat back, he realised Arthur was, too.

“Sorry,” Merlin winced, and stood up to the best of his ability, protecting both of their dignities. He left water on the table for Arthur, blew out the candles, and hurried downstairs to relieve his cock.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

From then on, Merlin and Arthur were as likely to have a full on snogging session as they were a single kiss. Merlin didn’t know how to ask Gwen if she and Morgana were doing the same thing, although when Merlin and Gwen had enough time and a private enough place, they spent a lot of time kissing, too.

Merlin couldn’t have said if he preferred kissing Gwen or Arthur more. Gwen’s lips were always so soft, and Arthur’s stubble started to burn if they kissed too long, but Gwen's small size made him want to protect her, but he also loved the feel of Arthur’s strong arms around him.

He could never choose.

Their new system seemed to work. It was strange trying to find places to get Gwen alone so they could pass on kisses, but they usually found a place.

All of the kissing with Arthur and with Gwen was leaving Merlin feeling constantly horny. He'd never wanked so much in his whole life. He finally resolved to take matters into his own hand, so to speak, and agreed to a night at the tavern with Gwaine and some of the other knights. He was three ales in and talking to a very nice young woman with long red hair when he realised that he shouldn't use her as a replacement for who he really wanted, and bid her goodnight. 

It was about a month after the guard detail started that Morgana and Arthur would be able to see each other again, at one of a handful of harvest feasts.

Gwen had done most of the planning based on gossip she'd heard. “Most of the guards will be picking up shifts on the wall, so there won’t be anyone guarding Morgana during the feast, other than the regular guards. Uther is scheduled to have a private reception with two visiting lords, so I think that will be the best time.”

It was as good as they were going to get. Arthur arrived at the reception early, mingling with the visiting guests. Morgana arrived late, and as her entrance was announced, Arthur stared at the doors, waiting for her to walk in. She came in in a beautiful champagne-colored gown, with loads of small crystals in her hair. She was glowing and sparkling and Merlin rather thought he might know in some small way how Arthur felt about her.

When Merlin sneaked a glance at Arthur, he was staring with his jaw hanging open. Merlin handed him a glass of mead. “Sire,” he said, hoping Arthur would snap out of it.

Arthur looked down at his hand and then at Merlin. “Right,” he said and then with one last glance where Morgana was talking to the newly arrived Lord and Lady, went back to his conversation.

The feast was long, even by Camelot feast standards. Every few minutes someone stood and made a long-winded speech, and even with all of the servants on hand, it felt like changing courses took forever. And then sometimes Uther would be deep in conversation and not notice that he needed to start the course and everyone would be sitting there waiting.

It was driving Merlin mad, quite frankly.

But, as all things, the feast came to an end and it was time for the bards to sing and the guests to dance. Gwen caught Merlin’s eye as Uther stood and gestured to the more private area outside the banquet hall, where the real negotiations would happen.

Once Uther was gone, both Morgana and Arthur started working their way to the side door, Gwen and Merlin trailing along. With one last glance around, Arthur opened the door and gestured Morgana through, and Morgana and Arthur were alone for the first time in a long time.

They made their way down to the entrance of the old guard tower, it was a covered opening only a few feet deep, but it was as much privacy as they could get before anyone noticed they were missing. Gwen and Merlin stood to the outside, keeping lookout and letting them talk as they hadn’t been able to in so long.

“It’s so good to see your face,” Morgana said.

“It’s so good to touch your face.”

“I’ve missed you every day.”

“And I, you.”

There were murmurs that Merlin couldn’t make out. Gwen reached down and held his hand. Strange how intimate hand holding felt after weeks of kissing. But this was just for Merlin and Gwen, not Arthur and Morgana for once.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Merlin heard Morgana say. “I’m a prisoner in my own home, by a man who’s lied to me my entire life.”

“Things will get better,” Arthur said. “He’ll stop the guards once he’s not worried what we’ll do.”

“If we were only waiting for Uther to die,” Morgana said, “I would wait decades for you, you know it. But we can’t be together and it’s so hard to know how close you are and what I can’t have.”

There were more murmurings and the sounds of Morgana crying.

And then Arthur’s voice, low and calm. “If it’s truly what you want, then I will find you a husband worthy of you.”

“Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur emerged first, looking pale and sad. Merlin hurried down the hall to catch up with his quick pace. “Keep the wine coming, Merlin,” he said as Merlin opened the door and Arthur walked back into the party, his face expressionless. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arthur was awake and dressed before Merlin arrived with breakfast. He was pouring over a pile of family tree charts. “Do you think Morgana would be ok with a prince, or should I only focus on kings?”

Merlin set the breakfast tray on the table. “I think Morgana wants someone that will treat her with respect and as an equal.”

Arthur pushed the pile of parchments to the side of the table and buried his head in his hands. “Shit, _of course_ she does. She’s probably had more than enough of us idiot princes and kings to last her a lifetime.”

Merlin wisely said nothing.

Arthur crammed some breakfast in his mouth and hurried off to find Geoffrey in the library. “I need a list of every unmarried man of nobility between the ages of 20 and 35,” he said striding in and skipping any pleasantries.

“Right away, sire,” Geoffrey said and started piling books on top of books on the table.

Arthur eyed the stack warily. “Are there are a great many?”

“You could say that, sire.”

“Ok, let’s start with the ones that are only a few days ride from here and also pay in the top 10% of taxes.”

“A wise decision.”

Arthur - surprisingly - sat down to help, and Merlin did the same. After a morning’s work, they had a list of twenty names or so. Merlin copied them to a separate piece of parchment so he could pass it along to Gwen.

Arthur dragged Merlin back to his chambers and as soon as the door was closed, he pressed Merlin back against the door and started kissing his jawline. “Make sure Morgana knows I do this for her,” he said quietly into Merlin’s ear. He then pulled Merlin tight against his crotch letting him feel how hard he was. He left Merlin panting and hard against the door and went behind his changing screen to put on training clothes.

Merlin managed to stagger a few steps to the table and sat down heavily. “I’ll be sure to deliver the message,” he said.

“Be sure that you do,” Arthur said as he buckled his belt and headed out to the fields.

Merlin waited a few minutes at the table for his erection to fade and then went to find Gwen. Gwen had been tasked with freshening up some of the guest bedrooms, and he found her singing a small tune as she dusted a large painting.

“A moment?” Merlin asked as he closed the door. Gwen whirled around.

“Merlin,” she said, holding her hand to her heart, “you gave me a fright.”

“Sorry,” he said grinning at her. Her handed her the parchment. “A list of potential husbands, Arthur wants to know her thoughts.”

Gwen tucked the parchment into her skirts. “Is there anything more?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“There is,” Merlin said and they grinned at each other.

“Well?” Gwen said. “Have you forgotten?”

Merlin lifted her by the waist and spun her so her back was against the wardrobe. He leaned over and started kissing her jawline. “Oooooh,” she breathed out. They kissed on the mouth for a few moments, and Merlin leaned back.

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I feel I must pass on the message as intended,” he said and pulled her taunt to his crotch so she could feel his excitement.

“Merlin,” she breathed out, and Merlin leaned down and kissed her again. They broke apart.

“Wow,” she said looking up at him. Merlin had to agree with that sentiment. “I hope Arthur can find Morgana a husband soon because I don’t know how far these messages are going to go.”

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed and rubbed his face.

“I will do my best to convey the message.” She curtsied politely and formally to him.

Merlin nodded back, and turned and attempted to adjust himself to a more comfortable position underneath his trousers and headed out the door.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Morgana sent the list back a few days later, with a few of the names crossed out, and a few starred. She also sent Gwen to nibble on Merlin’s ear for an extraordinary long time, which Merlin found ticklish, but when he dutifully passed it on to Arthur, Arthur moaned and palmed his crotch.

Good to know.

After consulting with a few knights and a visiting Lord, Arthur narrowed the list to a top four. “I guess I should go meet them,” Arthur mused. He put together a small group consisting of himself, Merlin, and two of his knights, Gwaine and Percival.

They rode out a few days later on a bright, clear morning, Arthur telling Uther he wanted to check on the patrols down south.

The first stop was Lord Clearwater’s spacious estate. Lord Clearwater was almost 30, a bit shorter than Arthur, and wore fine clothes. They were greeted in the front courtyard with ceremony, and a feast was offered in Prince Arthur’s honor, which he graciously accepted. Merlin carried Arthur’s and his bags to the chambers in which Arthur would be staying, and it was every bit as luxurious as Arthur’s own chambers with many tapestries and a large bed.

Lord Clearwater stopped to check on Arthur as Merlin was dealing with their bags. He leaned against the door frame to talk to Arthur. “If your clothing needs attended, I can send our washerwoman. If your boots need fixing, I can send our cobbler. If your servant needs flogged, I’ll send our flogmaster, he’s the best in the county.”

“You’ll _what_?” Arthur took a step towards Lord Clearwater.

Lord Clearwater didn’t know he was treading in dangerous waters. “Our flogmaster, for the servant.”

“And why would I flog Merlin?”

“To keep him in line, of course.”

Arthur had his hand on his sword, and Merlin hoped he wouldn’t have to stop him from doing anything stupid. “I just remembered we have somewhere else to be,” Arthur said cooly. “Let’s go, Merlin.” And Merlin picked up the bags he had dropped moments before and followed Arthur back out the way they had come.

They passed Percival in the hallway. “Find Gwaine, we’re leaving now,” Arthur said and Percival nodded and hurried off.

If the knights were surprised to see Arthur and Merlin holding each other’s arms and leaning their foreheads against each other as they waited for their horses, no one said a thing.

“Never again,” Arthur said quietly to Merlin. “Never.”

Sir Woodview was next on their list. Arthur looked at his traveling companions after Sir Woodview had gone to bed at dusk, leaving them to dine on slightly stale bread and thin stew.

“He’s very … nice,” Arthur said.

“He is the most boring soul I’ve met in all my years on this earth,” Gwaine said. “My balls are better conversationalist than that man.”

“Percival?”

“I don’t know that he’s a great match for Morgana,” he said diplomatically.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I crossed him off the list when he said he didn’t believe in warm baths or salt.”

Arthur nodded. “Ok, we leave for Lord Wintersdeep tomorrow morning.”

“We could leave before breakfast,” Gwaine said poking his bread with a look of disgust.

“Yes, let’s,” Arthur agreed.

They were a two-day ride from Lord Wintersdeep, or they would have been if they hadn’t been forced to circumvent around a raging river and a broken bridge. Their map was sparse on detail in this area, so their best course of action was to follow the river until they found another bridge, or a place they could let their horses ford.

They followed the river south a half-day’s ride and would have missed the man, leaning against a tree, except he stepped out into the narrow path.

“Good day,” he said. “I couldn’t help but notice this is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen.” He held out a piece of carrot to Arthur’s horse and she delicately plucked it from his hand.

“A gift from my father,” Arthur said, patting his horse on her neck. “We are fortunate to have run into you,” he said swinging down from his horse, Percival following, his hand resting on his sword.

“Lost?” the man asked.

“We know where we are, but we don’t know how to get where we’re going,” Arthur said. “The bridge south of Temes washed out and we’re trying to get to Lord Wintersdeep’s castle.”

“There’s an honest ferryman only an hour’s ride from here, and then there’s a good road to get you almost to Lord Wintersdeep doorstep.”

“We are grateful to hear that,” Arthur said.

The man glanced at the sun, and the fast moving storm clouds. “If I might be so bold, I have only two sections of fence left here to mend, and my cottage is not a far ride and I can offer food, a bed, and a place by the fire for your men to sleep.”

“What are your feelings on salt?” Gwaine asked.

“There’s a bowl on the table.”

“I say _aye_ ,” Gwaine said.

Arthur laughed. “We would be delighted to take you up on your offer, and to repay our thanks, we’ll help with this fence.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” the man said. He glanced at Arthur’s cloak as Arthur turned to hitch his horse. “Camelot?”

“Indeed, I am Arthur, this is Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin.”

“Rowan,” he said, shaking everyone’s hands, including Merlin's.

Merlin was left to tend to the horses while the others made short work mending the fence.

Rowan brushed his hands off on his trousers. “Follow me,” he said, “I have ale for a job well done.” He whistled a series of notes and a horse trotted up, and he jumped on her bareback.

“You show some skill with a horse,” Arthur said.

“It is my trade,” he said. “My family owns these hills, and they’re not good for much but the horses and sheep like them well enough.” He kicked his heels and the horse started walking, and everyone followed.

The cottage was a low ceiling, modest affair, with a large hearth, a table long enough for a half-dozen, and two bedrooms in the back.

Merlin took the free bedroom for Arthur, and laid his bags in there. “Did you all draw straws for the bed already?” Rowan asked, bringing in extra linens.

“Arthur’s the Prince, so that’s an argument no one will win,” Merlin said, shrugging.

“Prince _Arthur_ of _Camelot_ ,” Rowan said, putting the pieces together. He threw his head back and laughed. “And I had him mending fences like a hired hand.”

“He didn’t mind,” Merlin said. “If he wanted you to know he was a prince, you _would_ know.”

Rowan looked around the small, spare room.

“If we hadn’t found you, we’d be sleeping in a tent in the deluge,” Merlin assured him. “This is far nicer than the other options we had for the night.”

Dinner was a fish pie, and all the better for being eaten inside and not the pounding rain they could hear outside. There was plenty of ale, just enough to make Merlin sleepy after a day of riding and then relaxing by the fire.

Rowan was a great host, and told funny stories. Merlin liked him immensely. 

“Percival, please put Merlin in my bed before he falls out of his chair,” Arthur said mid-conversation.

“I’m fine,” Merlin assured him and yawned, but felt Percival pick up him anyway. Percival put him down in the bed and even took off his boots and pulled the covers up, and then Merlin was fading into sleep

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Merlin woke late the next morning, although what time he couldn’t know since the sky was still dark and storming.

Arthur was awake and stretching next to him in bed. He’d slept in his travel clothes.

“You should have woken me to go sleep by Gwaine and Percival.”

“I tried to wake you, but you just kept snoring,” Arthur said.

“Sorry,” Merlin said.

“You could start your apology by actually doing your job and getting me ready for the day.”

“Right,” Merlin answered and got up to do that.

By the time they emerged, there were platters of eggs and sausages on the table, and Rowan, Percival, and Gwaine were eating.

Rowan looked up, looking guilty. “Gwaine said it would be ok if we started eating before you.”

Arthur turned to glare at Gwaine, who shrugged and kept eating. “It’s fine, but never ask Gwaine for help with any matters dealing with nobility.” Arthur sat next to Rowan.

“Gwaine’s reluctant nobility,” Merlin explained, making a plate for Arthur and setting it in front of him.

“I like that,” Rowan said. “I guess I’m a little bit of reluctant nobility, myself.”

“What’s your family name?” Merlin asked, suddenly very curious.

“Merlin,” Arthur warned.

“I’m a Monfort,” Rowan said.

“The Monforts of Gwent?” Merlin asked. “What are you doing here?”

Rowan laughed. “Once you crossed over to this side of the fence, you were in Gwent. My family owns all of the hills. This is a summer cottage, and it’s used by the shepherds that rent the land, and the occasional lord making sure the fences are in working order.”

“And you’re not married?” Merlin asked.

“ _Merlin!_ ” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin turned to Arthur. “He’s perfect for Morgana and you know it.”

“I seem to be missing something,” Rowan said.

“My father’s ward is interested in marriage, and I said I would would find her suitable candidates,” Arthur said.

“She’s very beautiful,” Gwaine said.

“Does she like horses? I’m afraid don’t have much to offer her.”

“She rides most days,” Merlin answered. “Please come to Camelot and meet her.”

“If you all hold her in such high esteem, I would be a fool to not make her acquaintance,” Rowan said.

Even Arthur smiled at that.

With Rowan’s assurance that he would visit Morgana at Camelot at his earliest availability, they didn’t even bother with the rest of the trip, and instead made their way back home once the storm cleared.

“It’s a promising start” is all Arthur would say about the subject.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Arthur sent a note - and a kiss - telling Morgana that they had a potential husband, and he would visit Camelot soon.

A few days later, Merlin and Gwen were in his bedroom, he was passing a note to Gwen and trying to remember a complicated series of kisses from Arthur, he’d started on his collarbone, then up the next to the ear? no jaw. ear then jaw?

Gwen was giggling as Merlin tried to remember the different pieces.

“Morgana wants to know if this Rowan is handsome,” Gwen said.

“He is.”

“Like what’s our scale,” Gwen asked. “Who’s the most handsome man we know?”

“Arthur,” Merlin said without hesitation.

Gwen laughed. “You find Arthur more handsome than any of the knights?”

“He’s probably about the same handsome as Gwaine.” Merlin realised something. “Oh, you think Lancelot is the most handsome.”

Gwen spluttered. “Maybe! And he _is_ handsome.”

“Who’s handsome?” Arthur said from the doorway. Merlin and Gwen took a guilty step back from each other.

“Oh, we’re arguing about who’s the most handsome man we know,” Gwen said. “I say Lancelot is the most handsome man we know, and Merlin says Gwaine.”

“What about me?” Arthur asked.

“What about you,” Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Anyway I was hoping to find my servant to let him know that my room is a mess and my armour is filthy.” He looked to Gwen. “Did he at least manage to convey my message to Morgana?”

“I think I’ve forgotten,” Gwen said, grinning slyly.

“Well, let me show you,” Arthur said, and walked over and kissed her on the mouth. They stepped back from each other, staring. “Please make sure Morgana gets the message, please.”

“I will, sire,” Gwen said.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

It was only a couple of weeks later when one of the pages ran to find Merlin to fetch the Prince, there was a Lord Rowan of Monfort to see him.

Merlin sprinted from where he had been doing work for Gaius out to the fields to find Arthur.

“He’s here! He’s here!” Merlin panted.

“Is it Rowan?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes, yes!”

“Fine, everyone keep working, I’ll be back shortly,” Arthur called out. He sent a page to alert Uther and Morgana.

He left the training area, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival at his heels.

They arrived just as Rowan and coming up on horseback, two carriages behind him. Rowan landed gracefully on the ground, and stepped forward to greet Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, and Merlin.

“I trust the offer to visit Camelot is still in effect,” he said grinning.

“Anytime, as promised,” Arthur said smiling back.

The coachman of the first carriage was opening the door of the carriage. Rowan hurried to help someone out, an older woman, dressed in finery.

“Prince Arthur, I have the honour and privilege of introducing you to my grandmother, Lady Reyna of Monfort. Grandmother, this is Prince Arthur.” Arthur bowed and Lady Reyna curtsied.

“The honour is mine,” Arthur said. He turned and saw Uther coming down the stairs. Uther came and stood next to Arthur.

“Father, this is Lady Reyna of Monfort and her grandson Lord Rowan. Lady Reyna, Rowan, may I introduce King Uther of Camelot.”

Uther kissed Lady Reyna’s hand and she beamed.

“I’m sorry I was unaware of your visit,” Uther said.

“Rowan provided me and my men shelter and lodging when we needed it, and I told him he should visit Camelot as way of thanks.”

Rowan nodded. “We are between harvest and the winter snows, so we thought we would drop in.”

“And I have always wanted to visit Camelot since I heard how wonderful it is as a little girl, and I’m an old lady so there is no time like the present,” Lady Reyna said.

Uther smiled at the praise. “Well, a guest of my son’s is a guest of mine,” Uther said, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. “Please let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable.” He turned and left.

“He’ll be much more welcoming when he finds out how many acres your family holds,” Arthur said to Uther’s retreating back.

“Should I start with or end with the talk of how many mines my brother is about to open?” Rowan asked.

“Save that for if he tries to throw you in the dungeon,” Merlin said.

Rowan laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Aldus,” Arthur called, and the servant ran up. “Please show Lady Reyna and her maids to the guest quarters.”

“Yes, sire, this way, Lady Reyna,” Aldus said. Merlin watched as Lady Reyna and half-dozen maids walked up the stairs.

“It’s a bit much,” Merlin commented to Arthur. "Who needs that many servants for a short trip?"

“No, it’s great,” Arthur said. “Rowan’s letting Morgana meet the Lady of the house and the servants, it’s a good way for her to see if she’ll fit there.”

“Oh.”

“And Gwen will have a chance to see what the servants say about the family, I know how you servants gossip all day long, so she’ll know if she’ll like it there, too.”

“Gwen would go with Morgana?” Merlin’s heart wrenched with the thought.

“Well, Morgana would offer her the position and would leave it up to Gwen to accept,” Arthur said.

“It’s hard enough to think about Morgana leaving, I hadn’t thought that Gwen could leave us, too.”

“I know,” Arthur said simply.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

Morgana was supposed to be formally introduced to Rowan that night at dinner, but as luck would have it, they met in the stables.

Merlin had accompanied Rowan to the stables to show him around, and make sure the stable master knew Rowan was to be allowed to ride any horse but Uther’s. While Rowan was making his rounds, making the stable master very pleased the praise he heaped on the horses, Morgana returned from her early morning ride.

“There’s something wrong with her gait,” Morgana was telling one of the stable boys. “I need to see the stable master.”

The stable master overheard. “If you can excuse me one moment,” he said to Rowan.

Rowan and Merlin followed him to the space right outside the stables. The stable master had one of the stable boys walking the horse in a small circle.

“She looks fine to me, milady,” he said.

“She was walking different on the way back,” Morgana said.

“Perhaps your saddle had loosened,” he said.

Rowan stepped forward. “What did it feel like?” he asked Morgana.

“It felt like her right shoulder was ... tight,” Morgana explained.

Rowan made some clicking noises at the horse who tilted her ears forward at Rowan. Rowan murmured soothing nonsense to the horse and picked up her left foot. “If you hurt your left side, you often overcompensate with your right,” he said. “Let’s have a look.” The horse seemed to be putting up with Rowan. “Ah ha,” he said after a moment, and dug around his pocket for a small set of pliers, and used them to draw out a short, thin thorn. He placed the horse’s hoof back on the ground and pat her shoulder affectionately.

“You must be an experienced rider to notice such a small thing,” he said.

“I do enjoy riding and have done it since I was a little girl,” Morgana said. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Merlin stepped forward. “Lady Morgana, may I introduce Lord Rowan of Monfort. Rowan, the Lady Morgana.”

“I didn’t realise you were arriving so soon,” Morgana said flustered. “I would have been here to greet your properly, and wearing something more appropriate.” 

Rowan held out his arm and Morgana took his elbow. “There is nothing more beautiful to me than a woman who knows horses.”

“In that case,” Morgana said as they started walking up to the main part of the castle, “I would love to show you around on a ride whenever we can both be free.”

Merlin smiled. They were as good of a match as he had hoped.

The Monforts were there for a week, and although Merlin was run ragged trying to keep Arthur in clean clothes, it was a good week. Lady Reyna and Morgana became close, and had breakfast together while Arthur made it a point to show Rowan around the castle and grounds. Gwen said the servants were all very nice, although a bit in awe of Camelot.

“Would you go with Morgana?” Merlin finally asked.

“Camelot is my home, but I couldn’t bear to be away from Morgana, either,” she said sadly. “What would you choose?”

“I’m not from here, but I know where my place is.”

“Arthur,” Gwen said.

Merlin nodded once.

Rowan asked Morgana to marry him on a ride the morning before they left, and she said yes. That evening, before dinner, Lady Reyna and Rowan asked for a special audience with Uther and Arthur. Uther poured wine for everyone, and made a toast to everyone’s health.

“I have enjoyed our time here, and learning how Camelot is run. But mostly, I have enjoyed getting to know the Lady Morgana, and I would like to ask for her hand in marriage.” Rowan bowed respectfully.

“Morgana? Marriage?” Uther asked.

“We do not come empty-handed,” Lady Reyna said. “Besides an alliance between our houses in times of war, we can also provide horses for you. And an investment opportunity in the mines my grandson is opening.”

Uther would have been an idiot not to take the deal. He turned to Morgana. "Lord Rowan has asked for your hand in marriage,” Uther said. “Is this something you wish for?”

“It is,” Morgana said, looking from Rowan to Arthur and back. “I think I would be happy as his wife.”

“Well, tonight’s dinner shall be a celebration,” Uther said and lifted his wine glass. “To Morgana and Rowan, may they be ever happy.” Everyone toasted, and Lady Reyna was first to embrace Morgana and welcome her to the family.

The Monforts needed to leave Camelot before the roads were impassable for winter, but a late spring date was set for the wedding.

“I’ll come visit at first thaw,” Rowan told Morgana after helping his grandmother into the carriage. He kissed Morgana on the hand. “Take care.”

“Take care, Rowan,” Morgana said, and then Rowan was up on his horse and leading the convey back to their castle.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

The usual slow rhythm of winter turned into a frantic hustle, trying to get everything ready for the wedding in the spring. There were invites to be sent out, outfits to be sewed, and feasts to be planned.

But one thing remained constant, the guards on duty to keep Morgana and Arthur apart.

“If we could give them one night together,” Merlin said, keeping his head down and his hands busy, working on draughts for Gaius. Gwen was perched nearby, passing a small bottle back and forth in her hands.  

“They can’t and they never would,” Gwen said.

“We could help,” Merlin said.

“Help?”  
  
“Like how we help deliver messages.”

Gwen sat the bottle down. “Oh.” She clutched at her necklace. “Like the kisses, but _more_.”

“Right,” Merlin said, his cheeks on fire. “I could with her at the same time you with him.”

Gwen covered her mouth. “No, the other way. I think we have enough problems already with bastards.”

Merlin winced. Of course. “Would you?”

“I would. Would you?”

“Yes,” Merlin answer simply. “If he had no quarrel with it.”

"He won't," Gwen said. She sighed. “We just need a night.”

“Let’s keep our eyes and ears open and figure it out.”

 

 ❧❧❧

 

But Uther kept the guard detail with Morgana at all times. Gwen said she was surprised Morgana was allowed to use the privy by herself.

Just when Gwen and Merlin had given up hope of finding a way for Arthur and Morgana to spend the night together, a reprieve. “Uther gave permission that she can visit her great aunt, Lady Nicia, at Castle Willbridge, before the wedding,” Gwen said.

“Ok,” Merlin said, not sure why Gwen was so excited.

“Castle Willbridge is in Cerin,” Gwen said. “Uther’s guards will be given hospitality _outside_ the walls.”

“And they would be less worried about guarding her actual room against Arthur if Arthur was known to be a three-day journey away.” Merlin was glad Gwen had figured it out.

“Right, and then you and Arthur can go on a ‘hunting trip’ or whatever you call it when you men go and get dirty in the forest and meet us there.”

Merlin laughed. “I think it could work.”

And late the next week, Morgana left to visit her Great Aunt Nicia at Castle Willbridge, accompanied by Gwen, and a few of Uther’s guards and knights.

Arthur and Merlin waited until the following day to leave under the cover of a hastily made and implemented plan. The courtyard was lightly organised chaos. The deer were plenty this year and the grain had been less so, so Arthur had persuaded Uther to agree to let any huntsman take home a quarter of the meat of any kill for their family, with three-quarters for the kitchen and food stores.

There were huntsmen with their families to wish them good hunting. There were knights going on patrol for the week to keep the roads safe, along with their pages and squires. There were plenty of carts and drivers to haul the meat, as well.

Arthur stood on the steps and raised his voice to be heard. People were divided into teams and given their boundaries. Arthur said there would be a token prize for the huntsman that brought back the most pounds of meat, and that was greeted with a large cheer. Arthur wished everyone a bountiful and safe journey, and people started off.

In the mayhem, Arthur and Merlin slipped away, knowing no one would miss them for the coming week.

They rode in a mostly easterly direction for the trip, enjoying the adventure. They arrived at Castle Willbridge mid-morning on the third day and announced themselves as Morgana’s childhood friends, Will and Wymer, and Morgana’s great aunt, Lady Nicia, greeted them with hugs and sent them to the conservatory where Gwen and Morgana were embroidering Morgana’s wedding gown.

Morgana saw Arthur as they entered and she shrieked in joy and Arthur ran down to meet her and swung her in a circle before setting her down.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, smiling widely.

“Gwen and Merlin put this all together so we could have some time together before you marry and leave us for the Monforts.”

“How long do we have?”

“Merlin and I need to leave first thing tomorrow morning,” Arthur said, smiling sadly.

Morgana’s face fell, but she put on a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well, we mustn’t waste our time, sit down and tell me all about your trip.”

Their hands clasped, they sat down together, knee-to-knee, talking a mile a minute.

Gwen and Merlin stood by the door, giving them privacy.

“I hope the trip has been good to you,” Merlin said.

“It was a long ride, but it’s lovely being here,” Gwen said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Now, did you bring the things we talked about?”

“I did,” Merlin said. “It’s all packed in the bottom of my bag.” Underneath a layer of pants and socks that hopefully no one would poke through.

“After dinner?”

“After dinner.”

After a long dinner where Lady Nicia asked a hundred questions about Morgana and Rowan and Camelot, they all plead tiredness and returned to their rooms.

Arthur was pacing in their quarters. “You think this will work?” he asked Merlin for the hundredth time. “No guards?”

“Gwen confirmed it. The only guards are the ones posted down the hallway, and we’re already past them.”

They waited a few more minutes, and then went to Morgana’s room. Gwen answered the door. Morgana’s room was spacious and well heated, and lit by the soft glow of the many candles Gwen had lit.

“Arthur!” Morgana said happily, although they had taken leave of each other not more than thirty minutes ago.

They hugged happily, and Morgana lead Arthur to the sofa in front of the fire. “I thought we might read and talk like old times,” she said hesitantly.

“Yes, perfect,” Arthur said and they sat together, Morgana talking softly, her head resting on Arthur’s shoulder.

Gwen pulled Merlin into the small side chamber, where there was a small writing desk and a bookshelf full of beautiful pottery. Merlin pulled his bag off his shoulder and left it on the table.

“Shave first, and then … the other stuff,” Gwen said.

Merlin rubbed his cheek and chin, he was a bit scruffy after three days on the road. Gwen sat him down in the chair, and brushed the shaving soap onto him and then started quickly shaving him with a straight razor, using small controlled movements, tilting his head this way and that.

“Don’t move,” she chided him. “I sharpened it myself.”

Merlin didn’t even swallow.

“There,” she said and blotted his face with a towel. He felt how smooth his skin was. She grinned down at him. “Ready for the next part?”

“I guess so,” Merlin said. He wasn’t ready, but this wasn’t the sort of thing he would get more ready for by thinking about it longer. Sometimes he just needed to jump in feet first. “How do we do this?”

“Let’s try you bending over the desk, I suppose.” Merlin stood and turned and pulled his pants and trousers to his knees and leaned forward onto the desk. Gwen was behind him with the oil.

“Can you, um, spread your legs wider?” she asked, and Merlin kicked off his pants and trousers, widened his stance and leaned forward again.

“Perfect,” Gwen said. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Oh, you’ll know.”

There was the sound of Gwen opening the oil and then a few seconds later, Merlin felt her finger in his arse crack. “Relax?” she said.

Merlin bit back a hysterical laugh. “I’m trying.” Gwen gently and slowly inserted a finger into Merlin and he gasped. That felt good.

“Wow,” he breathed out. “Keep going.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Gwen pushed her finger in deeper, and Merlin could feel his erection starting.

“Sorry, little Merlin is enjoying this.”

“I think that’s the point.” Gwen sounded amused. She worked one finger in for a while, and then added a second. Merlin wondered why he’d never done this to himself. “What would you say if they walked back here right now?” she asked.

Merlin was enjoying the slow and steady movement of Gwen’s fingers. “I’d tell them to try this because it bloody feels amazing.”

Gwen took the opportunity to add more oil and a third finger. Merlin let her work for a few more minutes, but he was getting very close to completing.

“Ok, ok, I’m done for now,” he told her. She withdrew her fingers, and if Arthur didn’t put his cock up Merlin’s ass tonight, Merlin was going to put his fingers up there, even if they were sharing a room.

As Merlin pulled on his pants and trousers, tucking his cock away, Gwen cleaned her hands in the basin and pulled out the long, smooth piece of wood that was meant to approximate Arthur’s manhood. She coated it liberally in oil and then rolled it back in a clean piece of linen.

She hugged Merlin around his middle and his put his arms around her and they held each other for a moment.

“Let’s do it.”

They walked back to where Arthur and Morgana were still talking on the sofa.

Both of them looked up at their servants as they came to stand in front of them.

“Merlin and I, um,” Gwen faltered and looked to Merlin.

“We thought you might like to spend the night together, but, um, like how we passed messages.” Merlin wished they had planned how to say this.

“Sex?” Arthur spluttered.

Ah, men always having one thing on their mind finally proves useful. “Yes,” Gwen said. “If you want to.”

“We, we  _can’t_ ,” Morgana said.

“I’ll be Arthur for you,” Gwen said, “and Merlin will be you for Arthur.”

Morgana looked over to Arthur and Arthur was still staring at Merlin. “That would work.”

“The mechanics will work,” Merlin said. “If you want to is up to you.”

“Yes, please, yes,” Morgana said. “One night.”

Arthur kissed Morgana’s hand. “Our night.”

“The bed?” Gwen suggested and she pulled Morgana to standing and Arthur accepted Merlin’s hand and Merlin pulled him into standing. They walked over, Morgana and Gwen standing on the right side, Arthur and Merlin to the left.

Morgana had her eyes squeezed tight. “Arthur, would you kiss me?” she whispered breathlessly.

“Morgana, always,” Arthur said. He looked over to Morgana and then to Merlin. He stepped to Merlin and closing his eyes and lifting Merlin’s chin, kissed him gently.

Gwen was watching Arthur kiss Merlin, and she pulled Morgana’s face to hers and tilting her chin, kissed her.

“You taste so good, Morgana,” Arthur said Merlin.

“And you, too,” Morgana said to Gwen.

“May I take your dress off?” Arthur said.

“So hasty,” Morgana said with a small laugh, "but yes, please, yes." Gwen busied herself with all of the ties and loops that kept Morgana’s dress on, and as Gwen pulled Morgana’s dress over her head, Arthur pulled Merlin’s tunic over his head.

Arthur leaned his head down and licked and sucked at Merlin’s nipple, and Gwen did the same to Morgana. “Ohhh,” Morgana breathed out. “That’s so nice.”

Arthur switched to the other nipple, this time biting down gently and Merlin gasped out a “oooooooh.”

“I love the sounds you make,” Arthur said. “Can you lay down on the bed for me?”

Arthur knelt to take off Merlin’s boots and socks, and then stood to slide his pants and trousers down. Gwen undid the various garters and ties on the rest of Morgana’s clothes, and Merlin and Morgana lay down side by side on the bed, both completely naked. Arthur knelt between Merlin’s knees, Merlin’s cock hard and leaking already. “May I taste you?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, god, yes,” Morgana said and opened her legs, and drew Gwen’s head down to her womanhood. As Gwen licked Morgana’s cunt, Arthur moved his head down to lightly suck at Merlin’s cock, then lick it from base to tip before covering it with his mouth. 

Gwen and Arthur kept going, and Merlin could hear Morgana starting to gasp and it fed into what Arthur was doing to his cock and Merlin kept concentrating on not coming until he heard Morgana moan into her arm and that was it, he let himself go and came into Arthur’s mouth.

“Was that good?” Arthur said.

“So good,” Morgana said breathlessly.

“Another round?” Arthur said.

“I could do this all night,” Morgana said.

Merlin wasn’t going to survive this.

Arthur started taking his clothes off and Merlin laid there and enjoyed the show. Even when Arthur wasn’t showing off his body on purpose, he was so beautiful it didn’t matter. Every muscle was perfect and the way he moved was like a dance. He was so confident in his body.

Gwen placed the oil and wood dildo on the middle of the bed, and took her clothes off, too. Her breasts were smaller than he might have thought from their kissing, but he loved how gorgeous she was. Where Arthur was hard planes and firm muscles, she was soft curves, her breasts and hips in perfect balance.

Arthur straddled Merlin and Gwen straddled Morgana. Arthur was semi-erect and he slid his cock against Merlin’s spent one, and Merlin made a strange sound in the back of his throat. It hurt and yet it felt so good.

Whatever Gwen did to Morgana made her grab the headboard and moan out an “ooooh!” Arthur leaned over and pressed his chest against Merlin’s chest and started kissing his jaw. Merlin moved his hands to the headboard to match Morgana and Arthur started rutting against Merlin, their cocks sliding back and forth.

“Yes, ohhhh, like that,” Morgana said.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Arthur said looking down at Merlin. Merlin and Morgana grabbed Arthur and Gwen and pulled them back into kissing. Merlin mostly forgot about Morgana and Gwen next to them, as they kissed and kissed. Merlin had his hands in Arthur’s hair and his tongue in Arthur’s mouth. Arthur had his hands under Merlin’s shoulders, pressing them close together.

He broke their kiss, breathless. “I don’t know what to do next,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear.

“I’m ready,” Merlin said, wiggling his hips. “And Gwen’s ready for Morgana.” Gwen was unrolling the dildo.

Arthur pulled back. “Oh.” He saw what was in Gwen’s hand. “Oh,” he repeated, wide-eyed. 

Merlin laughed and Arthur leaned down to kiss him again. Gwen handed Arthur the oil and he rubbed it on his cock in long strokes.

Morgana had her eyes shut and Gwen was kneeling in front of her, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Arthur was running his hand up and down Merlin’s cock, occasionally going further down to gently play with his balls. Arthur kneeled up slightly and pushed Merlin’s knees almost to his chest, and he used his hand to start moving his cock against Merlin’s hole and taint, pressing at Merlin’s arse without pressing in. Gwen started rubbing the dildo around Morgan’s clit, sliding down, teasing, at her hole.

Arthur glanced from his cock to the dildo, saw his cock was probably a bit bigger in girth and shrugged to himself, the arrogant arse.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asked.

 _Yes,_ Merlin thought. _Yes, yes, yes._

“Yes,” Morgana said.

Arthur pushed his cock into Merlin as Gwen pushed the dildo into Morgana. “Oh, god,” Morgana breathed out.

“You feel amazing,” Arthur said, pushing deeper into Merlin. Arthur’s cock felt so much bigger and better than he could have imagined. Merlin stroked his cock as Arthur pushed all the way in, it was intense and good.

“More,” Morgana said. “Harder.” And Arthur glanced at Merlin who nodded and then set his pace at the same as Gwen’s, the headboard banging against the wall and Arthur shoved into Merlin.

Merlin loved it.

“Yes,” Morgana said writhing on the bed. “Harder!” and Arthur followed her command and impossibly was moving faster and harder into Merlin.

With a surge of heat that started from where Arthur's hands were pressed against his shoulders that went through his body to his cock, Merlin came all over his chest and stomach, unable to stop his orgasm as Arthur kept pounding into him.

As Morgana screamed her release, Arthur moaned “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” and he bucked his hips came inside Merlin.

There was silence except for the sound of heavy breathing. Arthur was laying on Merlin and Merlin brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes.

"Wow," Morgana said and Arthur laughed into Merlin's neck. 

"I second that," Merlin said. 

"Of course you do," Arthur said. As Arthur sat up to pull his cock out of Merlin, Gwen started slowly pulling the dildo out of Morgana. Merlin and Morgana shuddered at the same time as they were left empty.

Morgana rolled to her side and patted the bed in front of her and Gwen blushing and hesitant laid down on her back. Arthur pushed Merlin to his side next to Gwen's other side, and laid down behind him.

Morgana fondled Gwen’s breasts, first one then the other, Gwen making pleased sounds. Morgana moved to pinching her nipples and when Gwen writhed, Morgana grinned smugly and moved her hand lower and dipped a finger between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

“Oooooh,” Gwen breathed out, and Merlin took over playing with her nipples, softly then a bit harder, one then the other.

Morgana moved Gwen’s leg to her leg, and Merlin took the other and placed it on his leg so she was completely exposed. Morgana’s hand went back to rubbing Gwen’s clit and Merlin enjoyed how much Gwen was enjoying this with her moans and whimpers and the way she couldn’t keep still.

Morgana took Merlin’s hand and guided it down to Gwen’s wet folds and moved his hand to show the rhythm Gwen liked. When Merlin took over, Morgana pushed two fingers into Gwen and then started gently thrusting them in and out, making Gwen yell, “oh god, there, right there.”

Arthur reached around Merlin and started playing with Gwen’s nipple, the one closest to him, starting so soft and reverently Merlin wouldn’t have been surprised if Gwen hadn’t noticed. He grew bolder and was soon rolling her nipple between his fingers in time to Merlin’s rubbing her clit and Morgana's thrusting into her cunt.

With three hands on Gwen, it didn’t take her long to start to come. “You’re not finished until I say you are,” Morgana said grinning evilly and as Gwen was writhing and moaning, Morgana didn’t stop pumping her fingers in and out and Merlin and Arthur kept with their ministrations and after some unknown and ungodly amount of time - wow, Merlin had no idea it could be like that for women - Morgana finally stopped and the men followed her lead and Gwen laid there panting.

"I'm done, I'm done," she said, smiling as if she was drunk.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand, still wet from Gwen, and licked it a few times. Merlin could feel Arthur’s cock against his arse, twitching to start again at the taste of Gwen.

“How do you feel?” Morgana asked, and Gwen lightly pushed her shoulder.

“You _know_ how good I feel,” she said, sounding sleepy.

The four of them laid there together until Morgana said she was starting to get cold. Arthur rolled to sitting first, and Merlin followed, bending over and handing Arthur his clothes from the ground, and Merlin hurried to put his clothes on, as well.

Merlin brought in the blankets from the other room and spread them over Gwen and Morgana where they were still curled up together.

Arthur came around the bed and whispered something to Morgana and then kissed her on the forehead, and then slowly walked around the bed.

“We’ll see you at breakfast,” Arthur said.

“Good night, Arthur. Good night, Merlin,” Gwen said, and they walked out the door, closing it softly behind them.

They passed no one in the hall at this time of night and made it back to their room.

Merlin helped Arthur out of his clothes and Arthur fell into bed before Merlin was able to get a night tunic on him, so Merlin followed suit, using his pants to wipe off what he could from his arse, and then settled in bed with Arthur, Arthur’s body heat already warming the cold blankets.

 

 ❧❧❧

 

They had breakfast along with Lady Nicia and others of the household. Morgana and Arthur couldn’t stop stealing glances at each other.

“Will, get the bags, and Wymer and I will meet you out front,” Morgana said. Gwen came with Merlin to get their things. She looked lost in thought, and Merlin hoped she wasn’t regretting their night.

Merlin turned to her. “Are you ok? Was it too much last night?”

“No, no,” she said shaking her head. “It was _brilliant_.” She smiled.

“It was, wasn’t it.”

Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin’s neck and as Merlin leaned over, Gwen stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

“That was from me.”

Merlin smiled and leaned his head down and kissed her again. “And that was from me.”

Gwen smiled at him with tears in her eyes, then dropped her hands. She grabbed the smaller bag, while Merlin hoisted the larger one onto his shoulder and they walked out to where the horses and Arthur were waiting.

Arthur and Morgana were talking and when Arthur saw Merlin, he pressed a kiss to Morgana’s hand and then it was all over. Merlin and Arthur got on their horses and with a nod of their heads to the women, headed out into the foggy morning.

They rode for a while single file until the road widened and Merlin’s horse could trot next to Arthur’s.

"The next time I see Morgana, she'll be walking down the aisle on Uther's arm to get married to Rowan." 

"She'll be happy, and that's what matters," Merlin said. 

"It is," Arthur agreed, and they rode for a few minutes in silence. “Thank you isn’t enough, but it’s all I have.” Arthur was looking down at the reins in his hands.

“We wanted to give you two something, even if it wasn't everything,” Merlin said.

"But it wasn't so bad, being with a man?" 

"No, I, um, enjoyed that part a great deal." 

Arthur looked very smug, but replied, "I enjoyed it, too." 

The fog was burning off in the morning sun.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked over at Merlin. “I was thinking about starting another relationship that Uther would never approve of … you in?”

Merlin smiled. “All in.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _More detail on the incest warning:_ Arthur and Morgana fall in love, but before they do anything besides kiss, they find out that they’re possibly half-siblings. Despite knowing they can't be together, they are still interested in each other, and use Gwen and Merlin to send letters and kisses back and forth. After Morgana is to be married to someone else, Gwen and Merlin arrange to have sex with Morgana and Arthur at the same time in the same bed as a way for them to be intimate without actually having sex. Arthur and Morgana never technically do more than kiss. There is also a scene where Uther disciplines Arthur and Merlin by caning. 
> 
> ***
> 
> I've finally met Gwaine in my watching of this show, so I had to include him because he's great. I only know Percival from fanfic, and from what I can gather he is ... tall? Anyway, if my characterization is off, you now know why. 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
